srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2011-03-09 - At The Arm Pit
Yu transmits, "This is the SuiKyosha, asking for landing permissions to the Ravens Nest." Raven Nest ATC transmits, "You have permission for landing, SuiKyosha. Welcome to the Raven's Nest." Otsdarva transmits, "So, Crest's new pet dog comes hobbling home." R transmits, "Bow wow. Woof woof, bark bark. What's up kitty?" Ernula transmits, "Let's try not to fight." "Aren't we supposed to be friends~?" R transmits, "Oh we are not fighting." Xiang Yuan claims, in a semi-wise manner, "Anger and Quipping between two people just shows how important the other is to their lives." Ernula transmits, "Mmm~... It didn't sound like that to me." Otsdarva transmits, "Tch. You talk so big about being a Raven and you pick up a damn NEXT." R transmits, "Ots is just my favorite guy to harass. The two of us about blew up an arena. Good times, hehe." pause, "...tsk.. didn't have a choice." Ernula transmits, "What does it matter what robot he uses?" "You wanted a Rounder." "That's not an Armored Core." Otsdarva transmits, "The Rounder is for leisure, for riding around and enjoying it for enjoyment's sake, but..." Ernula transmits, "And I fly a Hi-Rounder in combat." "Does that make me something you should hate too~?" Otsdarva transmits, "I pilot a LYNX. And until a while ago, R made such a big stink about it." Otsdarva transmits, "No. What I hate is what Crest did, and what he let them do." R transmits, "..you want to know, you know where to find me, big guy." Otsdarva transmits, "I don't need to do anything to a bird with clipped wings." R transmits, "Then you'll never get the answers." Ernula transmits, "Hmm~hmm~..." Otsdarva transmits, "I don't give a damn what your reasons were, R." R transmits, "I guess the saying is true then; Ignorance is bliss." Otsdarva transmits, "God, you just don't get it. I don't /care/ why you did what you did. I only care that it was done, and how to deal with it." R transmits, "Then accept it and move on. I have bigger fish to fry then taking insults from you Kitty." Otsdarva transmits, "Hah, accept it?" Otsdarva transmits, "This just means I need to shoot you down sooner." The Bar was busy as always. Pilots chilling out from all kinds, mostly however they all seem to be Raven Pilots. Some techs were also here, and there was also some Frighteners, but they were sticking to their own corner of the bar just watching people with their drinks in hands. There was laughter, some music; though it was being drowned out by the talking; and waitress checking on orders, along with serving the drinks. It was another day in the Bar of the Raven's Nest, where the drinks were always going and that was something you never took away from these pilots. However some conversations were a bit serious. Many wondering just what would happen now to the Nest, why R changed the policy to the radio, why did he change his name back, and so many more. Though none would walk up to the pilot, who was sitting back in the corner near the bar in his feet up on the table, sitting in the half circular leather sofa, with several chairs in front of it. It was a pretty big table actually, bigger then one expect for one person who was enjoying his booze. Yep. There he was, Mister R himself in a pair of jeans, military style boots, white shirt, and his avaitor style glasses on his head. Bars aren't exactly Kazuma's favorite place to be, but the Arm Pit has a few things going for it other than alcohol. The food's reliable, the service is quick, and it's friendly territory - all valuable factors in deciding where to go for a quick bite among friends. Plus, the Valstork was due to stop at the Nest anyway - cargo to deliver and to pick up, including a pallet for delivery to the bar. So somebody was going to have to be here anyway ... It's just that Kazuma doesn't usually have company on his deliveries. R transmits, "Mmhm." Otsdarva transmits, "So who wants to come with me to take this bounty?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "Which bounty, Kobayashi?" Kazuma Ardygun transmits, "... that would be a little complicated, seeing as I need something from him that I might not get if he gets killed." Otsdarva transmits, "Kobayashi, yeah." Otsdarva transmits, "Heh, well, I guess I'll have to rip it out of him before we knock him off." Ernula transmits, "Hmm~hmm~..." "I would go with you, but I've always done these kinds of jobs alone." "So I'll be doing this alone too." "Good luck!" "Maybe you'll bag it before I do~!" Macua Huitl had debated trying out the gift she'd been given but this isn't the sort of bar to try that at. She has enough common sense even with her reputation that outfit would invite a lot of trouble for her. She now enters in after kazuma and calls out "Hey Kazuma o/~ Fancy seeing you here!" Macua Huitl transmits, "I have to try these new clothes out sometime." Otsdarva transmits, "Looks like we'll be competing then. I'd say good luck, but, you know." A little while ago, a gigantic blue battleship had landed near the Raven's Nest, and offloaded a large quantity of people who looked... incredibly lost. Like they didn't know what all of this technology was. And in the end, most of those people in civilian clothes ended up basically going back to the ship. It was... kind of weird. But there were two people who'd still come out and remained outside. The captain, a chinese young man with a grey streak through his hair, wearing a blue gi, and a beautiful woman - though with a scar across her face - who was dressed in similar garb, only red and bearing a long sword at her side. And it is this pair that wander all the way into the Raven's nest, until they've finally found The Arm Pit. When they come in, both of them kind of... turn heads. They look rather sophisticated and fancy looking, like a bunch of rich folk. Only their expressions and physical looks don't quite match those clothing. And it is both of them that also wander up to the bar, sit onto the stools at the counter in perfect unison, and both at the same time order: "Beer, cheapest you got." They're ignoring the other people present. For now... The dirty blonde continued to sit there, his eyes were closed. Though with the familiar voice of Macua 'calling out' for Kazuma, it caused one of his eyes to open. Those aqua green eyes glew with unearthly light giving him an almost unnatural look. He then looked with them both while he offically looked in that direction taking a sip from the drink in his hands. It wasn't to much longer after Kazuma and Macua entered that they were swiftly followed by a woman who had blond hair pulled back into a bun, her blue eyes swiftly locked onto R as she moved over. Under her arm was several files. "R." She said as she got closer and took a seat in one of the chairs across from him. "... this place is insane..." she mutters softly. R just smirks faintly before he says gently, "No Nell, this is home." Then those eyes move to the two who seem to mimic one another, causing him to cant his head to the side slightly, before taking another sip from the drink, "... huh... new guys...." Nell glances over to where R is looking, before she looks at him with a near look of 'why do you care?'. The bar tender gives them both a nod, before he whips up the drinks in speedy order and slides them both down to the request of the customers, before returning to cleaning the glasses. When the black haired young man and the woman both down the beer in a few seconds, before they both stare at R. The man slowly turned his head, and giva a solemn nod towards R. The woman on the other hand leaned back first before looking... and kind of... eyes the man for a moment, then turns away again. Kazuma waves idly in R's direction, then turns to regard Macua with a faint smirk. "What, you didn't think we'd run into each other *here* of all places? ... granted, I didn't think you were a bar-hopper either." His smirk widens into a grin. "Lemme deliver these and get a signature ... wanna grab a table for us? Or did you wanna sit at the bar proper?" Then the ... twins? ... walk in, and Kazuma watches them with slightly raised eyebrows. At least until they order cheap beer. That's when he turns his attention back to finding a bar employee to take receipt of their delivery. The female then gets up from the stool - no longer 'mimicking' the other, and directly steps over to R. She's slightly taller than the young man she's with, but still is quite a bit shorter than R. "Excuse me?" She offers, looking at the stool next to him. "Is this stool taken?" Obviously, she's standing on the side obvious to Nell. The young man on the other hand, turns towards Kazuma and Macua. No, he was not a twin to the woman. But they did seem to behave like siblings. They get a silent stare. R gives an idle wave back to Kazuma, he was tempted to motion to them to come join him. However he wasn't sure what he standing was at the moment with the Trailers anymore. He was hoping it was the same; Hell he wanted to believe it was, but with Crest... "R." Nell said again, "Have you looked at these?" Those aqua green eyes stared at the female blond, "... don't you ever take a break?" Nell hrmphs softly, "I am your operator R. I have only known you for three days and whatever these files say about you. I at least like to know if they are..." Nell was slightly interrupted from continuing as the asian female walked over. The founder of the Nest then glanced over to the woman from the center where he sat on his corner of the world in his little private spot. "... why take a stool when you can sit at my table?" He says with a grin, "What can I do for you ma'am?" he says before placing an open palm to one of the five remaining chairs, before he lowered down his feet respectfully. Nell just rolled her eyes before placing down the folders and just reading over the information again. It was pretty thick material really. Macua Huitl pauses at the blonde as she enter she gives her a look over but lets her on her way. She'll eye R for a moment but doesn't really say much to him she looks over to Kazuma for a moment grinning. "Well you are kinda whimnpy I didn't think you'd enter in here all along without a body guard." She pauses at the twins for a moment just kinda staring. She also looks Xiang over. Kazuma shrugs at Macua, grinning. "You might be surprised. I tend to give the place a wider berth when there's more signs of a rowdy crowd and not as many trustworthy friends around. This is pretty calm, really. - Stake out seats for us, I gotta help offload this, --" he indicates the pallet, "-- and get the receipt signed. Boring but obligatory business stuff." And just as he finishes saying that, a waiter comes over to officially take delivery of their shipment. Kazuma is thusly occupied for a short time. The female smiles at R as he offers her a seat at the table and immediately sits right next to him, after which she strokes her hands over her legs to ensure the dress remained in a 'proper' position, before she nods at him. "So, you must be mister R." She states, her voice a bit song-like. But perhaps that's just the little bit of accent hidden beneath her voice. She didn't seem like she was from here. Xiang now too has stood up, and is walking straight for Macua. His arms are behind his back, one hand holding the other, giving him a strangely wise look. He nods his head at her in greeting, even bowing his upper body slightly. He looks like some kind of martial artist in fact. "Greetings." The young man states in a gruff voice. "Are you, miss Macua Huitl?" Xiang pauses for a too long time, intentionally, breaking up that sentence - just to make himself sound older. Edward Fawkes hands over his cane, a pistol, and a pair of brass knuckles to the man at the door, who happens to be head and shoulders shorter than him... but better muscled. He gets an admonishment not to start anything before he ventures deeper in. "Well now," Cheery voice, "What have we here?" Addressed to nobody. Nell-- just keeps her nose in those files. She is just going to ignore it. R watches as the lady sits down. He is watching how she sits, her gestures, and then he just takes a sip from his glass. Then she says what she says and he can only smirk. "That would be, ma'am. The one and only R. One of the four founders of the Raven's nest and top pilots." He then places the glass gently on the table, "And who do I hold the honors of speaking to and knowing of me?" Somewhere in this, Nell glances up to take notice as Edward Fawkes walks in. Those blue eyes gaze over him for a moment, before she goes back to reading. Edward Fawkes glances over at Nell and nods to her just as he's handed a pint glass filled with something dark and frothy. Then he starts looking 'round the rest of the bar. He'd come here to look at the whole Crest situation. He had a long flight and his legs were cramped. Plus his head was buzzing over stuff. Macua Huitl looks over to Xiang for a moment she sizes him up for a moment. She regards the other person as another fighter like her self. She looks him over a moment longer. "Yes I am. Might I ask who I have the pleasure of addressing?" She's kinda lost to fighter land, she had already went to the bar with Kazuma at least but who knows maybe a brawl is going to start here! "My name is Yu Zhi Wu." The lady replies bowing her head slightly. "I wanted to inform you that as of recently, the battleship 'SuiKyosha' has joined the Trailer Dissuasion Force. Which means that if you have any need of our assistance, you are more than welcome to it. As does the rest of the people working here. This also means we will be landing nearby a lot more..." But that didn't seem to be what she wanted to talk about. It's something else. "There's only problem though. We have a crew that is... not quite used to... this kind of place." What did she mean with that? She glances quickly towards Edward as he settles next to the girl who was so busy looking at documents, then turns her attention back to R. Xiang too, introduces himself. He bows further, as to greet, before coming back up and giving her an almost mystical smile. "The name is Xiang Yuan, captain of the SuiKyosha, and pilot of the Azure Dream. Also, a fellow Martial Artist." The young man had heard about the Gundam Fighters, and also had learned about a few of their names. And with Macua being fairly renown within the trailers, it was her he actually recognized. Rumors did do a fantastic job sometimes. However - he thought of Gundam Fighters as being Martial Artists, rather than... what they truly were. "I am honored." He bows again. Kazuma finishes transacting his business, and parks the handtruck out of the way before heading over to where Macua's waiting, and making conversation. "Sorry for the delay there ..." Nell glances up as Edward takes a seat beside her, "Hello sir." She says calmly, before flipping through a few pages. On every page is a massive mark on it saying 'confidential' stamped on about every page. She doesn't say more then that, she didn't really know the guy and well; Most of this stuff she was reading was old mission information on R. The dirty blond gives a nod to Yu as he listens to her. He then takes another sip from the glass, before he finishes it off. He then motions to the waitress, she already knows what to do with a nod of her head. "What do you mean by not used to the place, Miss Wu?" He asks easily. "Did anyone treat them with any disrespect?" Edward Fawkes seems more interested in Wu than Nell, not that Nell was bad looking or anything. He just happened to be wondering about the latest ship in the Trailer Fleet. "Ah. No. Well..." The woman shakes her head in response to the accusation that others may have disrespected her crew. "You see. We're from La Gias. And the technological level and cultural differences are a bit overwhelming for some of our crew." She admits, and then continues to say; "And they don't know their way around here. So in short... they're a bit afraid. I was hoping you could perhaps set them up with someone more used to the culture, or a guide for this place?" It's a simple requests that she makes with a kind smile - one that almost makes that hideous scar across her face disappear. She then catches that she is being stared at and looks at Edward Fawkes, giving him an odd look. "Can I help you, sir...?" She seems to inquire for his name. Edward Fawkes shook his head slightly, "Just an interested listener Ma'am." He then considers the lady and her problems. "I could act as a guide if you like, or at least an intermediary." R gives a gentle nod, "I can get some people to help give a tour of a Nest to your people, Miss Wu. It be a complete honor and I know some great guys to do it as well." He says with a warm smile. That is about when the waitress comes over and takes the glass before replacing it with a new one. He then glances over to Edward, those glowing aqua green eyes just stare at him for a moment, before he takes another sip of his drink. Then his attention returns to Yu, "I'll see what I can get you set up with. La Gias is indeed a different place for our own, so I am sure the culture shock can be-- oh wait," He snaps his fingers as a grin comes over his face then, before he sits up a bit more. "I know someone here who also comes from La Gias. I believe she will be in either tonight or some time tomorrow. I could request of her to help explain the technological side of things here. Since she is one of the techs here for the Ravens now." Nell just reads and listens. Edward Fawkes holds a just taken drink in his mouth as the whole "La Gias' thing is brought up. Either Sinya will be called on, or he knew someone else. If it was Sinya then he'd make a quick hop back to Mars... where he's SUPPOSED to be. If not, well maybe this other person could help shed light on the things poking around his head. Macua Huitl returns the bow to Xiang and smiles a little bit. "Thank you." She did get noticed sometimes but outside of gundam fighter she doesn't get noticed in this way. A lot of Gundam fighters are martial artists but not all are true. She looks him over a bit. "I'm afraid I not heard of you or your ship before I'm afraid but I will do my best to try to remeber it." "Well you had to take care of it right? " She looks to R for a moment sizing him up. "It's fun to visit there honestly. Also R there's some nub on the arena trying to limb mobile G fighters. Watch it he's got a Jenice and I think he's unhinged..." Were they Gundam fighters, this meeting may very well result in boisterous shouting and possible kung fu grip action. Thankfuly, this is not the case. As such the introduction of the man known as Genobee into the proximity of the man called R sparks little more than a greeting of, "Yo, R." as four legs of a chair thunk down nearby, the back facing the wrong way as he straddles it, folding his arms over the back rest and leaning against it. Oh, Genobee, that's not how you sit in chairs. You rebel. The young lady looks at Edward for a moment, listening to his offer, before turning back to R. She had no disrespect for the 'interested listener', but with R - one of the founders of the Raven's Nest - offering a guide instead... she rather take R's offer. "That would be great, mister R." Yu then states, before turning towards Edward to explain her actions. "I appologize, mister Intrested Listener?" With people like Revive Revival and Beside Pain running around, she assumed this was his name. "But I rather take mister R up on his offer. I hope you do not take offense in my actions." She then gets up and bows at the two men and the woman, that are seated there. "Now, with that business done. I must go with my captain. We have a lot of things to do, and we're in need of new supplies. So the next few hours are going to be rather busy." She nods at the man who'd just joined - Genobee - then turns away towards Xiang... ... who, in the meantime, had simply nodded at Macua and had said in as little as possible words that he was not really someone that would be known or recognized - but that he looked forwards to meeting with her again. Now, he was waiting for her at the entrance. The woman just nodded at her captain, who nodded only slightly in return, before they both wander out again. That was... a short moment of interaction with the strange crew from the SuiKyosha. Edward Fawkes quirked an eyebrow at Macua's description of a rampaging pitt fighter and took another pull from his beer. Extenuating and extraordinary stresses in place. Still, if she was the woman he'd tried chopping in half he did owe her more than a simple appology. Still. How to go about that without getting a bar load of folk ready to kill him? Those aqua green eyes look over to Macua then, past pretty much everyone, "If he causes to much trouble, I'll see just how unhinged he is." He says calmly, taking another sip of his drink. Nell then looks up at R again, "... how many of those glasses have you had?" R hmms softly, before he raises up his hand fully, then closes it, and then opens it again. Then he just lowers it down. "Plus this one. Filters are great things." Then Genobee joins them which causes a grin on R's face. "The lost wild child returns home yet again," R says with a joke before raising his glass to Genobee. The dirty blonde then lowers down the glass before he hrms softly, "Have a nice flight here, kid?" R couldn't say much about the chair; He has done that a time or two as well. Nell however just glares at Genobee. The blond woman rather pretend he wasn't there, so yet again, nose back in files. R then stands up as well and bows in respect back to Yu, before he then takes a seat once she leaves the table. He then motions to the waitress once more, "Place Genobee's bill on my tap." The waitress gives a nod before she walks over to Genobee, leaning down a bit, "What can I get for you sir?" She asks Genobee. "You know what they say about those prodigal sons." he remarks, a smile resting lightly along his lips, one corner hiking a little higher towards the scarr that cots across his face at the bridge of his nose. "Though I don't see any fatted calfs around..." he remarks, a faux-curious glance sliding from left to right as if actually checking. About as well as could be expected for buisness class. Little bumpy on reentry." he confided with a dismissive wave of his hand. The idle banter faded when he felt what could almost be called a hot draft wash against him from Nell's glare. He basked in it as though it were a warm breeze at the beach. Smiling like a fox at the steps of a hen house. "And hello again, Beautiful. Looking lovely as ever." he flattered in the face of her glare. The waitress recieved something of a more geniune tone, "Just a beer, sweet heart." R smirks faintly at Genobee, "... you don't change much, do you?" Nell just narrows her blue eyes at Genobee. "... don't even think it.." She says calmly before tapping some of the paper on the table, then going to the next set. The waitress gives a nod, before she walks off, not soon after returning with a bottle of beer. Macua Huitl nods to R as Kazuma heads off, she'll hunt him down later. She'll hang out at the bar a bit longer. Macua hadn't really aimed for fame. She just kinda was good at making noise. She will not forget him though - he did seem interesting and she was curious about the ship now. But for now those eyes of her's are glancing around, sizing up other people. She pauses looking over Genobee; he was kinda cute but well, shes' got someone already right? Ed doesn't get notice she has no idea who she was fighting that day, thankfully. Edward Fawkes on the other hand was eyeing Macua hard. However still in a bar full of people liable to rip him to shreds. Still he got up and, mutering apologies along the way, made his way to Macua's seat and motioned to a nearby empty chair. "Mind if I sit here?" "Another old saying-" he begins, turning to regard the waitress with a smile and a word of "Thank you." as he accepts the beer and twists off the cap. "If it ain't broke, don't fix it." he claims before tipping the bottle to his lips. Nell recieves only another smile, there's bound to be plenty of time for him to rhile her, why do it all at once? He feels a set of eyes on him, less part of being a cyber newtype, and more just being human. He catches Macua's eye. There's a simple nod of recognition before he turns back to R. R taps his hands together like, 'talk talk talk', before he smirks gently, "I am sure all the ladies love your /old/ wisdom, gesh, I wonder who taught you all that anyhow." He says with a half smirk, "... here is one for you," He then takes a drink from the glass. "Don't bark up trees that have tigers in them. You may find your face getting ripped apart." Yes R was referring to Genobee hitting on Nell, which Nell yet again was giving Genobee that, 'I hate you' look, before she rose to her feet. "R, we do need to talk. These files.." "... are not important." R states with a hand wave, "They are old files, old records. Living in the past never gets you anywhere in the future, Nell." Nell just rolls her eyes before she slides the folders under her arm and then walks off. R then takes another sip of his drink, "..I will say one thing about that Tiger in that tree though-- I'd hit it if she was more open." Edward Fawkes frowned at his phone, which was cheeping incessantly. He glanced at the screen and muttered several curses... or at least they probably were, in a language nobody not from somewher far away (yet close as your breath) would recognize. "Guess not." With that he shouldered his way to the nearest exit. Genobee breaths a laugh, eyes closing for a moment as he shakes his head, "You can't take all the credit, Old Man." he retorts dryly, the bottle of beer dangling by it's neck from the fingertips of his right hand, "I got some of them off popsicle sticks." he remarks, only then to be seemingly struck by a thought, brows lifting upwards while his lips purse, "Come to think of it, I saw a few of your lines on them too." he added a moment later. "So long, Beautiful!" he called after Nell, left hand cupped to the side of his mouth. 'Hate to see her go...' he mused to himself in the space between his ears, tipping the bottle to his lips once more before regarding R. "I'd sit here and trade animal double-entandres all night, R, but people might start thinking you've gone a bit crooked in your old age." Macua Huitl doesn't get a chance to reply before Edward gets up and leave. Seeing Kazuma has left, she give a nod to R for a moment and adds. "I think I best get going my self." She gives Genobee a glance and Xiang a longer look before she leaves. R pffs softly, "I dated a girl who was twice younger then me, I am pretty sure by this point everyone thinks I have no taste." The dirty blond admits with a hand wave, before he finishes the drink. R then raises up his hand gently, "Take care Macua." Before his attention return to Genobee, seems as normal, the bar is starting to get quiet at last. "You know what-- I really wish I could go back in time." He says as he rolls the cup between his two hands. "... stop a great deal of things... but that is life though. We make mistakes, we learn, and we grow." The ex-soldier then closes those odd glowing eyes, "So-- cause Crest let me have a loose leash, they decide to also let you go to watch-dog me?" R was just setting him up all kinds of target tonight, Genobee respectfully declined this newest one in favor of a momentary heart to heart. "You and me both." he answered with a tone of empathy, swirling the contents around inside of the dark bottle, deluding himself with the thought of a bit of stirring will make it taste any more plesent. He wasn't one for drinks and regrets just yet, so little more was said on the subject. Cracking another smile, Geno gave a quiet snort. "I'm sure that was there in the bullet points somewhere." he answered and rewarded himself with another. "Besides, who the hell thinks that I'm going to be the one to try and keep you in line? I'm the young, brash, handsome student. Arn't you supposed to be looking out for me instead?" R just hrms softly, "I guess in that case will just be watching one another now." The dirty blond then finishes his drink before he rises to his feet. "..anyhow, I should go find Nell before she either makes the wrong turn-- or gets lost thus finding the wrong turn." He then walks by before patting Genobee on the shoulder gently. "Will talk more later on, Genobee." R says as he starts to take his leave, placing his hands then into his pockets. He could be stopped if one wanted too, however the ex-soldier figured there wasn't much to be said right now. "Right, don't want some, innocent mugger winding up with a broken arm." he cracks one last time with a parting wave of his hand, letting R drift on and go to his buisness. They could get all emotional and girly later. Category:Logs